


Crazy D. Brothers

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Nudity, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy and Ace can act pretty crazy when they decide to pick fights. Even if it also means streaking in their own house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy D. Brothers

Plum sighed sitting at the table of the D brother’s household as she waited for Luffy and Ace to get done with whatever stupid thing they had decided to fight over now. Thirteen year old Luffy and sixteen year old Ace were upstairs having another wrestling match, inside their own house and making a huge commotion.

“WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?” Plum screamed looking up the stairs.

“HE STARTED IT!” came the replies of both boys.

“I DON’T CARE WHO STARTED I’M STOPPING IT!” that stopped arguing from upstairs. Sighing Plum lifted the cup of tea to her lips. Right before the commotion started up again with Ace sounding annoyed and Luffy sounding amused…which if you knew the brothers this was a very bad combination.

In as flash a very laughing and naked Luffy came bounding down the stairs and through the kitchen clutching something in his hand. Then Ace came running down in the same state of dress as he ran after his younger brother.

“DAMN IT LUFFY GIVE ME MY BOXERS!”

Plum still sat at the table quietly with her eyes narrowed and her breath blowing bubbles in the tea she was holding.

Those two…were insane!


End file.
